Ai no Nagareboshi
by Sutaahiiraa
Summary: Sequel to my songfic, "Lullaby". Seiya and Yaten are currently questioning each other's motives in the "night they'll never forget", but are screwed over repeatedly. By fate? Or just bad luck? edited & reformatted 11/2011.
1. Prologue

**Ai no Nagareboshi **

Sequel to the songfic "Lullaby"

.. .. ..

Morning. At least, I figured it had to be; the sunlight was bright and blinding as it spilled into the room from the cracks left inbetween the blinds, landing directly on my face causing me to shift in my spot in bed.

Last night…I'm sure I dreamt that. I know I dreamt that. I had to have dreamt that. That wasn't real! That never happened! I never kissed her. I never kissed her with such passion and energy…and she never kissed me back with the same emotions. Right? It had to have been some sort of vivid dream brought on to myself from eating pork rinds after midnight. Sure, there we go.

I glanced over at the clock on my nightstand and cursed under my breath. If I waited any longer, Taiki would storm in and rant about how I'm making them late for class, and how I have to keep up with appearances. I kept thinking how I'd actually rather sit here and ponder over reality and fantasy. It felt like that would really help me out better in the long run.

Quiet honestly, I never could see how going to school is going to help us find the Princess. I don't. Granted, I get the background story and I understand why, it does make sense if you take a step back and think about it, but days like today I don't see a point. I don't want to do it. Yaten doesn't either.

And there I go, unable to let a thought go by without mentioning Yaten or thinking about her.

I tumbled out of bed and opened the door, stumbling before making my way to the bathroom. The other two are already awake, I can hear their faint whispers from the kitchen and things being moved around. They were probably setting up for breakfast. I like being the last one awake sometimes – of course, not when I get hit with a pillow until I agree to get up.

I locked the door behind me and looked up into the mirror only to realize…I wasn't dreaming. My hair was messed up worse than usual and I could feel, and now see, chap stick on my lips. Strawberry. I don't use chap stick. Oh my God it was real. I kissed her. I…

Splashing water on my face, I got all senses back to normal. I couldn't let this take over my thoughts and have it come out, especially not in front of Taiki. I had to be suave. I was now getting to realize and admit the fact that we kissed last night. Actually... Looking back, I enjoyed it. Really enjoyed it. Don't know why. I thought the only people I could ever be happy with in that sense was Odango... Our Princess is something different all together. I never thought that, of all people, Yaten would be the one I'd kiss when I couldn't sleep. But now, come to think of it. I'm kind of happy.

Brushed my hair, now that's the original Seiya Kou shine, brushed my teeth, all the usual. I made my way back to my room, and got changed before making my way to the others in the kitchen. Taiki was by the fridge, pulling some juice out, Yaten was at the table, poking his food with a fork. I sat down and watched, silently, wondering why he wasn't eating, although I had a fairly good idea.

"Yaten? Are you okay?"

He looked up, but wouldn't make eye contact with me.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Seiya."

"Are you sure? You seem kind of…quiet."

"Just...tired. I'm fine."

I nodded, not believing him whatsoever. Was he having second thoughts about last night? Was he questioning why I… Why he found me kissing... I shook my head. Get those thoughts out. It's all in my head. He's probably just embarrassed. I am too, he's not the only one.

"It's about time you got down here," Taiki mumbled, putting the plate of hot food in front of me. I pull my eyelid down, taking a fork. Pancakes. Not bad. I look up to see if Yaten started eating yet. He didn't. Is it normal for me to be getting worried? I turned my head to see Taiki step into the living room with the phone. Well, well, well. Now's my chance.

"Yaten.. About last night.."

"Don't think twice about it. I'm fine. I kissed you back, didn't I?"

"Y-yes. You did... But you seem quiet… Pensive."

He shrugged, just now starting to rapidly eat the pancakes. Oh. An attempt to not answer me. I know you better than that, Yaten. "You know I know you're trying not to answer my questions. But I need to know. Did you... I mean..."

"Like it?" he asked inbetween chews.

I blushed, nodding. He took a sip of water, actually making eye contact with me for the first time all morning. I was glad about that.

"I didn't mind it."

Sigh of relief. He didn't mind it. Whew.

"...Neither did I."

"Yeah. I figured that when I opened my eyes and saw you kissing me like I was your Odango."

Ouch. That hurt. I took a sip of my water, eyes darting to the side. Now I became the one not making eye contact with him. He seemed to notice, because he chuckled.

"Would you like me to be?"

I almost choked on my water. I never got the chance to reply, because Taiki came back into the room. Now, what the hell could THAT mean?

Yaten smiled, taking a sip of water. What was up with that smile? Why am I smiling at that smile? What is going on…this isn't me. I can't have these thoughts or desires and yet there was truly no fighting them. Taiki would often tell me I love too easily, that I'm too full of emotion, and I'd say some sort of witty retort in response, grinning wildly. Now I can kind of see what trouble those traits can get me into. Yaten! Quit confusing me! School is going to be hell if he keeps doing this. If he keeps going at it I'm going to wind up pulling him into a closet, making him revert back and kissing her till the bell rings. I am that pathetic. But that seems like a plan.

.. .. ..

End of part one.


	2. Private Thoughts

**Ai no Nagareboshi **

Sequel to the songfic "Lullaby"

Chapter One: Private Thoughts.

.. .. ..

We, unwillingly, got into the van and closed the doors. Taiki went on about how we should try to look more alert and remember that this is for the Princess. How the hell could we forget? Every single day, the images of that fateful day on Kinmoku replay in my mind…and I'm sure they both feel the same way. How could they not? It was the stuff nightmares were made from.

I turned in my seat beside Yaten who I figured was about to start insulting Taiki aloud, but I stopped myself short. He was fast asleep, his head pressed against the window. Damn. Somebody didn't sleep last night. I shouldn't be talking. I didn't sleep either, but I'm wide-awake. How could I not be?

Part of me was internally kicking myself for doing what I did, the other part wanted more. Half of that second part wanted to march back into her room and just pick up where we left off. The second half wanted to stay up to see if she'd come back for some reason. But I guess she had no idea what she was doing, because at breakfast he wouldn't even look at me. He wouldn't even look at me. Gender, while nobody else could probably understand, makes no difference. I'm still me, Taiki is still Taiki, and Yaten is still Yaten. It's just…us. Bodies play no role in who we are.

But, still, he wouldn't even look at me. That's why the first part of me wanted to jump off a cliff. Or just stuff myself in the closet and never come out. I don't want him, or her for that matter, to be scared of me.

I don't know why my emotions are so out of whack. We're here for the Princess. The Princess. _Our_ Princess. And I love her as much as any soldier would. Then I bumped into Odango. I could not hide from her shine. I still can't! And now why, out of nowhere, do I start to have mixed feelings over Yaten? Have I finally cracked? Has the pressure of not finding our Princess and Galaxia looming over our shoulders finally become enough to drive me to do something crazy – crazy like7 fall for one of my allies?

The drive had been going on for a while, when it started I didn't notice. I was too busy contemplating my feelings. Once we were just about at the school, I saw Yaten's eyes open out of nowhere. Partially. He sat up with a yawn and fixed his ponytail, not turning in my direction for any reason. Damnit, why can't you just _look_ at me?

My feelings, revealing them rather, screw me over repeatedly. Don't you dare tell me that my own ally, friend, is going to do the same to me. I'll hate myself for it. And Taiki? He's oblivious, I think. ..._I think_. I don't know if he's starting to get the hint that I can't help but feel this way toward Odango or Yaten. I hope he knows that. And I hope Yaten does, too.

Last night was unexpected. Too unexpected. But of me? Hnn, I'm rather unpredictable. But I think Yaten is more than I am. I didn't expect to have to talk him into the whole 'male pop group' thing. He nearly passed out when he realized how powerful this disguise was. I thought I'd die laughing. Taiki actually looked like he would, too. Something he said.. The 'I'm too sexy this way to have THIS over here!' thing, I believe.

I miss those days. It took us a long time to get adjusted, but I miss it. Now, it's the usual everyday things. But ever since last night there's that added pressure placed on me and Yaten's shoulders. And I hate to have done that to him. The fans drive us crazy, now to him he must think I'm falling into the same trap as them, merely falling for his looks without knowing the guy. Lies! I know him, better than anyone else besides our Princess and Taiki. I could go off and give the galaxy blackmail on him for years, I know that much.

Eh, now I'm getting tired. Just thinking this hard is making me tired. But what can I do? I didn't have the opportunity to think about it further since the next thing I knew, we had arrived at the school. Here come the fans... For once, I want to get out of it.

.. .. ..

I don't know. I don't know how to react, how to feel, what to think, nor what to say. Damnit! Life on Earth is hell! I hate it all! And we haven't even been here as long as others. How in the hell can Seiya and Taiki tolerate this? And how in the hell can I tolerate Seiya? I can't even look at him anymore. Who goes out of their way to do whatever in the name of creation he was doing, in my room nevertheless, and then goes and just…does what he did.

How was I supposed to know it was him? Am I supposed to see all even through my dreams? I, to be honest, had absolutely no idea who I was kissing, at first. I just thought I was kissing some guy in a dream. But suddenly it registered in my brain that I was actually making contact with someone, so my eyes opened. I couldn't make out who it was. Well, when you first wake up everything's all blurry until you blink a bit or rub your eyes. I couldn't, I had some complete stranger kissing me like...like... Like the world was crashing down as it happened and that was the last thing he wanted to do. So it seems. Then my eyes flung wide open once the blurriness disappeared. Seiya. It was Seiya of all people. Seiya. Seiya, Seiya, Seiya. _Why him of all people_?

I didn't want to hurt his feelings pulling away so rapidly. I mean, no matter what Taiki and I told him he was still head over heels in love with Sailormoon. I knew eventually his heart was going to be broken into pieces. It hasn't yet, but it will. And I didn't want to add more to his future heartbreak, so I allowed him to continue. Even though that is my excuse as to why I replied to the kiss and allowed it's continuation, I don't seem to be able to find an excuse as to why I followed him into his room and just kissed him back. It seemed like...the thing to do. Why, though?

I don't know. Thinking about it is driving me crazy. I was so out of character. I'm not a hopeless romantic like he is. I'm not. I'm Yaten Kou. Sailorstarhealer. The 'annoying little bitch that never shuts up' of the Threelights. Why can't it stay that way? I suppose his emotions are pouring out so terribly, controlling him, and now they're taking control of me.

We made it inside our homeroom, and I just want to die. Aino won't leave me alone, she never does. Tsukino just barely made it before the bell. Mizuno was reading. Kino was talking to some girl. Taiki was reading as well. I shouldn't be surprised, but I also spotted a bunch of girls are staring at us all drooling and all. A few guys are just there and others were sending us glares. Oh, it's not my problem that your girlfriend likes me. We know we're good-looking. And we also know that...maybe…WE'RE NOT BOYS!

But I'm missing someone. Where's Seiya? When I did find him, I spotted him leaning against a chair, staring into space. Pushing back and forth, back and forth... He stopped suddenly, his eyes blinking a bit before staring in Usagi's direction. Well duh, he sits behind her. Suddenly his stare went down to his desk before slowly going in my direction. Unable to help but blush, I turned rapidly, pulling a piece of paper out. Drawing little circles to make it look like I was doing something important, anything, anything that wasn't looking back at him. Smaller, smaller, larger... Letting out a yawn, the last thing I remember is watching the pen fall to the ground, before I fell asleep.

Again.

.. .. ..

_Where are you now? _

_My Princess… _

_Answer me…_

_Right now._

_Answer me…_

_So softly… _

_Search for your love…_

Damnit. Yaten, why won't you look at me?

.. .. ..

End of chapter 1.


	3. Literature and a Secret Invitation

**Ai no Nagareboshi**

Sequel to the songfic - "Lullaby"

Chapter Two: Literature and a Secret Invitation

.. .. ..

"If you're going to sleep then make sure it's not in my class!"

Yaten shrugged off the few nasty comments and snickers he heard throughout the room. He made it look like he was paying attention to the screaming teacher, but in reality he wasn't. He was pretty much just trying to understand his own actions, and that topic would take even longer than the teacher's lash out to understand completely.

Seiya held his head up with his chin in the palm of his hand, elbow on the table. He stood up then, a sly smile on his face with both hands on the desk top, taking a breath before looking in the teacher's direction.

"Please excuse him. He couldn't get any sleep last night and we advised him to stay home so not to get yelled at, but he insisted on coming. He can get pretty cranky when he doesn't get his way."

Yaten's eyes flew open and he turned in his chair to face Seiya. He was sending a glare in his direction because, well, he didn't have to say a single word – especially not one that wasn't fully in his defense. However, the action perplexed him more than angered him. Normally Seiya would sit in his seat and laugh. He couldn't figure it out. _'Could… Could last night possibly have anything to do with…_' he thought, unable to place a single piece together.

The teacher stared at Seiya for a minute then waved her hand in the air, dismissing it. Seiya grinned, sitting back down with a wink in Yaten's direction. He leaned in, a hand on the side of his face as he whispered, "You owe me, Yaten."

"Y-yeah…" Yaten whispered in reply, turning back around in his chair. _'Why the hell… What the hell is going on?_' He shrugged the weird feeling off, sighing as he saw no other way to get this off of his mind than to actually pay attention. And American literature was the last thing he wanted to think about at the time. But there was no choice.

The teacher started to read one of the stories in the literature book. Yaten yawned, turning the page of the 700 page book. His eyes scanned the lines of the pages and he raised a brow, actually finding himself interested. The story took place in the Middle Ages, about a man that loved a woman but she was confused about her feelings and her dedication, pride, and shunned him away. He continued to do all in his power till he won the girl's heart. It was a typical story, the same love scene, same type of plot, and all the usual. It was nothing original, nothing new, just different characters and different names. Yaten didn't really think much of it.

Seiya on the other hand, was bewildered beyond belief. This was like a story of his current state with Yaten, ignoring the fact that in Seiya's situation he loved two people – but could he actually call it love? Lust? Mere affections? He turned the page ahead of the teacher, scanning the words clearly and slowly so he got and soaked up each and every one of them. It was so much like his and Yaten's current position that it was driving him insane.

Moving strands of black hair from his eyes, Seiya looked up in Yaten's direction, quirking a brow before turning his attention back to the textbook. He didn't even notice when the teacher stopped reading and looked up, pulling her small rimmed glasses down a little bit.

"Seiya. Since you seem so attentive today, please continue where we left off." Seiya choked, quickly flipping the page back and looking for the last line he thought he heard the teacher say. He couldn't find it; his mind was at a loss. Suddenly he felt a nudge and a piece of paper fly in his direction. Arching an eyebrow he opened it and sighed out of relief.

_Seiya – _

_We're on page 562, paragraph five.. The part where the girl says 'until the end of time.' Stay awake, Kou! And you owe me an explanation! _

_- Minako. _

Grinning, he crumpled the paper up and shoved it in his pocket, finding the part he was supposed to read and then stood up.

"She looked at him, her eyes wavering, unbelieving of the words he had just spoken to her. Was this an illusion? Was she imagining things? Of visions she had only in her wildest dreams? It had to be, because it make no sense no matter how many times she attempted to figure it out. And as for him? He realized his fatal error and quickly cleared his throat, extending his hand to her, the only words escaping his mouth being 'Dinner. You and me tonight. Alone.'" Seiya sat back down, sighing out of relief. He hated reading aloud.

Usagi turned in her seat, a grin on her face. "You actually knew where we were for once? Impressive, " she whispered, snickering.

Seiya stuck his tongue out at her and winked. "I have my ways, Odango. Try my sources one day."

Usagi blinked, not understanding his words. He chuckled as she turned back around with a finger to her cheek in thought.

_'Never change, Odango_,' he thought. It then dawned on him. Some other student began to read the next part yet he was rereading the paragraphs he read in his mind. _'Dinner... Wait.. Taiki's not going to be home tonight... Yes! It's my turn to do the food shopping today, this is perfect! Yaten and I can go to Crown all normally, and I can figure out my real emotions. This is going to be great_.'

Seiya pulled a pen out of his pocket and ripped a piece of paper out of his notebook. Thinking for a second, he tried to change his handwriting to the best of his ability, writing something he'd slip in Yaten's bag later.

_Yaten, _

_I have to talk to you about a few things. I have to get these things out of my mind before I go literally insane. I'm sure you're going through the same, if so I am truly sorry. If I hurt you, I am sorry. But I need to get these things off of my chest. Please, meet me at Crown after school. The booth in the back by the large window. Come alone and do not tell anyone. _

Seiya put the pen down and reread his note about a zillion times before he folded it into a small square and wrote Yaten's name in kanji on the top of it. The moment class ended, Seiya grabbed his belongings and rushed first out of the classroom, which probably confused his friends, but he had to. This was his chance.

Taking a breath he smiled out of confidence and slipped the note into the box Yaten always chose to keep his shoes in during gym class. It was perfect considering that's what he knew they had next, so he was sure to see it sooner rather than later. He put his notebook in his bag and grabbed his sneakers.

"Hey! Yaten, Taiki, Odango! You three are slow, come on! We have to be outside in five minutes!"

"That's EXACTLY why we're slow!" Yaten yelled back, opening his locker. He mumbled under his breath as he set his bag down and pulled his sneakers out, along with the small note with the blue writing.

"Another love letter, Yaten?" Taiki asked, smirking somewhat.

"Kami, yes... I may just throw this one out now without a single – "

"Come on. Let's see what it says. I'm curious to see how badly I should laugh at you today." Seiya winked, trying to hide his fear.

Yaten raised an eyebrow and gave in to the looks and stares of four of the Inner Senshi and his two "brothers." He opened the note and slowly read it, eyes widening slightly as he read it once again.

"Well? What's it say?" Seiya inquired.

"Nothing. Come on! We're going to be late!" Crumpling the note up before putting it in his pocket, he hurried in the direction of the gymnasium, followed by a confused group of friends. Seiya took a deep breath, holding his head up high in a mix of confidence and nervousness.

"What's his problem?" Taiki said as he chuckled.

Seiya shrugged, trying to hide the fear that was written all over his face and engraved in his midnight blue eyes.

"I don't know, Taiki. I don't know."

.. .. ..

End of chapter 2.


	4. Tea and Surprises for Two

**Ai no Nagareboshi**

Sequel to the songfic - "Lullaby"

Chapter Three: Tea and Surprises for Two.

* * *

Gym was painful. At least, in Usagi and Yaten's cases. They were on the sidelines, Usagi whining and Yaten complaining. Seiya didn't mind it one bit, he and Makoto were doing the best they could and then some.

Yaten looked up from his spot on the bleachers, folding his arms. "How can he still be so peppy? Doesn't he question it? Does he not care? He probably thought I was his Odango. Exactly! That's exactly what he thought was happening. Hmph, well, not that I liked it or anything," he mumbled to himself, watching the raven tailed idol spike the volleyball over the net. Of course he was kidding himself. At least part of him thought he was.

The instant class was dismissed, Yaten jumped up from his seat, hurrying back to the locker room. Since they were idols, they had the privilege of going home early, so it was the end of the day for them. Minako jumped up and hurried after Yaten, but when she went to follow him he was already gone. He was beside himself with curiosity on who it was that wrote him the letter he found in his locker. The handwriting seemed kind of familiar, but, he couldn't figure it out. _'Seems whoever wrote this worked a great deal to make sure I didn't figure out who it was beforehand…_' he thought, shrugging to himself. _'No big deal, I'm gonna find out in 15 minutes_.'

Seiya slammed the locker door closed, pulling Taiki's arm in his direction. He turned his wrist over and stared at his watch, ignoring Taiki's remarks completely. He cursed and let go, running off towards the back exit of the school as fast as he possibly could. Minako came up then, Usagi at her side. The blondes looked to Taiki, who had the same puzzled look they did.

"Taiki-san, is there some reason that Seiya-kun and Yaten-kun just ran like the world was ending?" Minako asked, rather bluntly.

"I was actually going to ask one of you," Taiki replied. "Because, Tsukino-san, I figured Seiya would tell you of all people. But I guess they both have something on their minds."

"Or they just want to get out of here as soon as possible like me!" Minako grinned, Usagi nodding quickly in agreement. Taiki could only shake his head.

Taiki turned, looking down the hall which his "brothers" ran down. _'What are those two hiding from me?_'

Seiya placed his sunglasses on, and pushed the door to Crown's open, panting out of breath. He had taken about six shortcuts, and ran as fast as he possibly could, managing to beat Yaten there by around 15 minutes. He looked around for the booth he had indicated and grinned, seeing it empty. He ran a hand through his hair and walked over to the booth, sitting down.

"Sir, are you ready to order?"

Seiya looked up, pulling his sunglasses down a little. He guessed the waitress didn't recognize him, because she was just standing there with a pen and paper, ready to take whatever he said down. He looked up, his face going pale when he could see Yaten coming down the sidewalk.

"Two teas, please."

"Any milk with that, sir?"

"Yeah...yeah, thank you." Seiya flashed a smile, pushing his sunglasses back up with a finger. The waitress wrote that down and nodded.

"I'll be right back."

Seiya took a breath as she left, trying to figure out what he should say. That is, if he could calm down first. The door opened and Seiya nearly ducked underneath the table. _'No. If I had the courage to even write that, I should have the courage to TALK to him. We've known each other practically all our lives, what makes this time different?_' He grinned for a second, feeling better with that statement. He then slouched in his seat with a fearful look on his face. _'Oh yeah. What makes this time different is that I may, just possibly, have feelings for him, her, whatever, this time. How could I forget._'

The waitress came back with the two cups of tea, placing them on the table, gently.

"Here you are, sir."

"Ah, thanks," Seiya replied as she walked off. He took two sugar packages from the little container at the end of the booth and ripped them open, dumping them into the cup. A trembling hand picked the spoon up and started to stir the liquid around as he felt a pair of eyes locked onto him.

"You! What the hell are you doing here?"

He heard Yaten yell as he placed his hands on the table. Seiya took a long sip of the tea before placing it back down with a look on his face, pulling the sunglasses off as he coughed. Yaten slapped his forehead, leaning in closer.

"You fool. Normal people wait for the tea to cool a bit before taking a sip. Oh wait, you're not normal."

"Shut up. It wasn't hot. It just… uh… Went down the wrong way. Y-yeah." Seiya replied, taking another sip.

"You're such a liar. Why are you here? And what's the deal with the two cups of tea? Thirsty, much?"

"Who are you, a reporter?"

"Sorrrrry, I was just curious," Yaten mumbled, looking over to the side. "By any chance, did someone give you a note to meet them here, too?"

Seiya was taking another sip of the tea as Yaten asked that, and nearly spit it out, but managed to swallow it as he turned to face the silver haired idol. "Why?"

"You forgot already?" Yaten blinked, digging around in his pocket for the note. Once he grabbed a hold of it, he pulled it out of his pocket and handed it to Seiya, who reread what he wrote a few times. Seiya grinned, looking back to his ally.

"Sit for a second."

Not questioning it, Yaten sat down on the seat opposite Seiya, raising a brow. Seiya pulled a pen out of his pocket, scribbling something on the note Yaten showed him.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Without saying a word, Seiya passed the note back to Yaten, who stared at him questionably for a moment. "Would you just read the damn note?"

Rolling his eyes, Yaten uncrumpled the note and looked at it, his face going pale and his hold on the note tightening a bit. It was the same handwriting, the same color ink…

_'So tell me, Yaten. Who are you here to see?_'

"You mean... You mean YOU wrote this?" Yaten asked, slowly looking up from his stare at the note. Seiya nodded, pushing over the other tea cup towards the other idol. "Why though?"

"Just like it says," Seiya started, "I really need to talk to you."

"You mean…" Yaten bit his lip, trying not to blush.

Seiya simply nodded again, finishing up his tea. "Yeah… About that. I don't want that to kill off what we have between us, you know, as friends."

"It won't." Seiya looked up at that, it was hardly loud enough for anyone to hear, including himself. "At least, I don't think it will."

"Why do you think that?"

"I don't know."

"Oh…"

There was a long silence between the two, giving Yaten time to actually drink some of his tea. Seiya was staring at his hands for a minute, unsure of what to say nor what to think, even. After a while, he looked up, still not having a single clue what to do. "I agree with you, actually."

Yaten looked up, bewildered. "What did you just say, Seiya?"

"Your music was annoying me. I went to turn it off, trying not to wake you up. I just looked at you and..." Seiya sweatdropped. Looking up one could see Yaten's face, pale and perplexed, eyes locked onto Seiya's blue ones. Behind him, ducking behind the booth seats, were three girls who were listening intently, or trying to, to the deep conversation the two were having.

"And what…?"

Seiya tried not to blush, seeing how curious and how eager Yaten was to get an answer out of him. Could he possibly be starting to feel the same? Or is this simply curiosity of why it happened? There was only one way to find out, and those girls were not helping one bit. He stood up, a smirk forming across his lips as he decided to use his charms – that's what he enjoyed calling them – to get the girls to come out and leave them alone. "I know you three are back there, you don't have to hide. We're trying to have a private conversation so if you girls would leave…I promise to have both Yaten and Taiki join you at lunch next week."

Yaten's eyebrows shot up. He was about to snap out a quick 'no!' but then he turned in his seat, seeing the three pairs of eyes that peeked out from their hiding spot. He sent a cold glare in their direction, which made them freeze then run out of the building.

Seiya sighed, sitting back down, tapping his fingers on the table. Yaten turned back around, sitting normally, staring at the tabletop. There was a long period of eerie silence before Seiya started to speak again, loud enough for Yaten to hear, but no one else.

"And... I couldn't stop looking at you, Yaten. I couldn't just leave. I know we've known each other for who knows how long, but I couldn't stop. I had to…just… I don't know. I wanted to see if my mind would shut up if I kissed you. It didn't obviously, because I kissed you two more times. And you woke up. I panicked. I didn't know how to act.. I've never felt this way towards you before. I didn't know what I was supposed to do."

"So… You didn't think I was your Odango?"

Seiya felt like his heart stopped. "Is…is that why you replied to it?"

"No. Not at all."

"Then why?" Seiya leaned in, moving the tea cups to the side.

Before Yaten could reply, a scream that sounded like it could shatter glass was heard. The two stood up and turned around, looking outside the window. It was dark, and it was pouring heavy rain. Leadcrow was standing in front of a girl who had her starseed floating outside her body, turning black.

"Damn! Another blank?" Leadcrow shouted, shaking her head. Vines surrounded the girl and covered her completely before they all pulled back and disappeared, revealing the phage she had become.

"Great. That was the girl that gave me the tea earlier," Seiya mumbled.

"Mm... Sucks to be you, huh?" Yaten replied. Seiya waved his hand in the air, waving the statement off.

"Sailorwaitress!" the phage cried, throwing a plate towards a group of teenagers that were watching the scene. The plate sped towards them like a frisbee, at rather high speed. Once the plate came in contact with the side of a building, it exploded and shattered glass landed on the ground.

"Yeah…you do that…" Leadcrow mumbled, stepping backwards into her telephone booth before she disappeared.

The three girls that were listening in on Seiya and Yaten's conversation were trapped in a corner, screaming in fear as the phage came closer to them.

"What would you three like tonight…? Let me serve you!" She raised two plates up into the air before throwing them like frisbees at the three girls who had no place to run. They stood at their spots in terror, screaming.

"Star Serious Laser!"

A laser flew out and struck both plates, sending the shattered pieces in the phage's direction.

"Damn! Who did that? Who's there?"

"Penetrating the darkness at night…"

"The air of freedom breaks through…"

"We are two wandering shooting stars!"

The three girls opened their eyes and backed up, looking up to Crown's rooftop, where they saw silhouettes of two girls with long ponytails. The shorter one jumped down, landing on the side.

"Sailorstarhealer!"

The taller one jumped down next landing beside her ally. "Sailorstarfighter!"

"Sailorstarlights! Stage on!"

"Oh my GOSH! They DO exist!" cried out the 'leader' of the three shocked girls, a bright smile appearing on her face.

"Well duh, we're too good looking to merely be figments of people's imaginations, you know," Healer commented, running a hand through her hair.

Fighter brought her palm to her forehead, shaking her head. "Hey, you can compliment yourself later, right now we have to control this thing 'till Sailormoon gets here." The shorter Starlight nodded, pulling her star yell up. The phage narrowed her eyes, sending an onslaught of plates in Fighter and Healer's direction.

The two Starlights jumped up and started to dodge the plates to the best of their ability, landing back on the pavement before they jumped up again. Healer landed and prepared to jump up again to follow Fighter but was hit in the back with an incoming plate which blew up once it came in contact with her. She let out a scream which seemed to get stuck in her throat before she collapsed onto her side, on the wet pavement, squirming and wincing in pain.

"Healer!" Fighter screamed, her eyes narrowing as she turned, feeling sort of refilled in energy due to her anger. She rubbed her wrist and rushed forward, dodging the plates that were thrown in her direction. She jumped up and raised her star yell, eyes locked on her target. "Star Serious... LASER!" She landed behind the phage and let the attack hit her in the back, causing her to fly forward and scream.

The phage collapsed onto her knees, panting as she tried to get up.

This gave Fighter her chance. She ran over to her ally and fell to her knees beside her, picking the shorter girl up partly into her arms. "Where did it hit you? Are you okay?"

"Seiya.. I never got to reply to what you asked...me.." she weakly replied, squirming in Fighter's arms.

"Shh.. It's all right. You can tell me later." Fighter whispered, pressing a kiss to Healer's cheek.

"Why are you…" Healer gasped, unable to finish her question. Fighter's eyes widened, seeing the phage slowly get up, stumbling in Fighter and Healer's direction.

"Starlight Honeymoon… Therapy Kiss!"

Fighter covered her eyes, Healer's as well, from the blinding light that appeared suddenly, coming from Sailormoon's tier. The light disappeared. Fighter blinked, seeing the waitress collapse onto the ground, unconscious.

The rain got heavier.

Fighter looked back to her ally, moving soaked bangs from her face as she placed an arm under her knees and kept the other arm around her upper back, standing up with the girl still in her arms.

"Fighter! Wait!" Sailormoon cried, rushing over to her.

Fighter's head hung, a tear falling down her cheek as she jumped up, disappearing into thin air. "I'm sorry, Odango… I'm sorry."


	5. Day Alone

**Ai no Nagareboshi **

Sequel to the songfic - "Lullaby"

Chapter Four: Day Alone.

* * *

Creaking sounds could be heard as sliding doors were slid open, the sounds of the thunder and heavy rain becoming much louder and more clearer from the inside. A soaked Sailorstarfighter carried Healer's squirming form inside and down the hall, pushing the door to her room open with her back. She carefully placed her ally down on the bed and quickly turned her over onto her stomach so she wouldn't hurt her injury.

Fighter quickly god rid of her transformation and started digging under his bed for that first aid kit Taiki always said he'd need. He grinned, spotting it and pulled it out. He opened it, gulping as he realized the cream and things he'd have to put on the wound would make Healer scream bloody murder and probably make her want to kill him, but he had no choice. He didn't want the blood to continue to pour out and he didn't want an infection to come out from this.

"Healer, this is probably going to sting and if you plan on screaming, please advise me first so I don't go deaf, okay? But I have to do this."

"…if it stings I'll just kill you later…" she whined, shutting her eyes tightly in preparation for the pain she was going to receive.

Shaking his head, Seiya put a towel over the wound and applied pressure to it, to try to stop the bleeding. He bit his lower lip, hearing the muffled whines coming from his ally. His free hand as on the bed near the pillow as the other held the towel in place. He looked up from her lower back when he felt her gloved hand take a hold of his own.

_'Maybe… Maybe she does love me back?_' Seiya thought, raising the towel to see if the bleeding was stopping somewhat. It wasn't. Getting a tad more worried, he applied a little more pressure to it and squeezed her hand, trying to comfort her. "Rest. I'll take care of you," Seiya whispered, smiling a little.

"Why? Why are you doing all of this for me?" Healer didn't open her eyes.

"Because…" Seiya's cheeks went a bit pale, but he shrugged it off. _'I don't get it. This is just like with Odango.. Have I fallen in love with both of them without even realizing? And now that I have it's too late? Damnit, why do I put myself in these situations?_'

Before Healer could continue with her questions, she fell asleep on Seiya's bed, still having a light hold of his hand. Seiya smiled, moving her partly wet bangs from her face. He still didn't care that he was soaked, and the fact that he'd probably get a cold from it. He just wanted to stay by her side and help her recover.

It was happening again. It was dark out even though it was a bit before 7pm, she was asleep and he was beside her. A small tingle went up his spine, as if internally, he knew he was getting those feelings again. Was his male persona really taking over again? Would he have absolutely no control this time? He leaned in a bit, still having a hold of her hand, coming closer to her face…

"Seiya? Yaten? Are you two home?"

Seiya drew back rather quickly, his face turning red. "T-Taiki? Is that you?"

"Yes. Where are you? Why is the sliding door open…? The dining room floor is soaked! Is everything okay?"

"We're both in my room.." Seiya sighed, hearing footsteps coming closer. _'Goodbye romantic mood_,' a voice in his head said. Seiya raised a brow and was about to question that aloud, but the door swung open and a confused Taiki stood in the doorway.

"Seiya? What the hell happened?"

"Phage. She couldn't dodge an attack, neither of us saw t until it was too late. Could you help me with her?"

Taiki bent down beside Seiya on the floor, lifting up the towel as Seiya let go of it. The towel was covered in blood and there was still a bit more coming out. Taiki placed the towel back over it, and Seiya placed his hand back over it.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Kind of worried about her."

"She'll be fine. Keep applying pressure like that. She'll be okay by morning. But Seiya, you're soaked. Get changed, I'll take care of her."

"Are you…?" Seiya started. Taiki nodded before he could finish. He gently pulled his hand away from Healer's and stood up, walking to a chair where some clothes were piled on top of it. He grabbed some of them and slowly stepped out of the room, looking toward his allies once more before exiting. _'Good night_.'

* * *

Morning.

Seiya and Taiki had fallen asleep on the floor beside Seiya's bed around one in the morning. Seiya turned over and tried to lay down on the ground, but felt something holding on to him which prevented him from doing so. In a state of frustration, Seiya opened his eyes and looked up, blinking when he saw his hand holding onto Healer's once again, their fingers entwined.

He sat up, his face a bit red as he looked the scene over carefully. The clock read it was only 6:58, the sunlight was already pouring in through the half open window, when though there were still some rain clouds around. Taiki was asleep beside him, the floor around them was a mess, and there he was, on the floor and puzzled, his hand holding onto Healer's as she stayed asleep on his bed.

Seiya smiled a bit, checking the bandages he and Taiki had put over the wound last night. They wrapped white bandages around her waist very carefully so they wouldn't wake her up. Seiya leaned back against the bed, shutting his eyes to get back to sleep, but before he could the alarm went off and his eyes flew open, reaching over the bed to the windowsill to turn it off before Healer woke up. He reached out and pulled the cord out of the socket, sighing in relief as he slumped back down.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and he shivered, thinking it was Healer. Instead, it was Taiki who put his finger in front of his lips to signal to Seiya to keep quiet. "Seiya… Not that I think she's going to have a single problem with this idea, but for today I think it'd be best if Yaten stayed home. So she doesn't get that wound any bigger."

"I was going to suggest it," Seiya started, smirking.

"And, not that I think you're going to have a problem either, but Seiya, I'd like it if you stayed here with her. To make sure nothing happens to it."

Seiya moved back, his mind trying to register what Taiki had just told him. "So, you want me to stay here and watch her to make sure she doesn't get hurt even worse?"

"Pretty much, yes. I'll tell the teacher that.. uh.. Yaten got hurt somehow and you're watching him. She'll understand." Taiki stood up. Seiya looked up in his direction. "If she goes back to her male form, make sure the bandages are secure so the clothes won't irritate it."

"I will." Taiki looked outside before heading towards the door, pulling it open. He turned and looked back in Seiya's direction, a serious look in his pale violet colored eyes. "If there's an attack… Keep her out of it."

"Don't worry. I'll watch her." Taiki went out the door, carefully shutting it behind him. Seiya turned around, sighing as he looked back to Healer's direction. "Whether you're awake or asleep you still cause so many difficult problems, you know that?" He looked over to the side for a moment before looking back toward her.

"Feel better, I'll be here when you wake up." He stood up with a smile, kissing her hand before letting it go and walking out of the room as well. Maybe they could finish yesterday's conversation… All he had to do was wait for her to wake up.


	6. Questions and Answers

**Ai no Nagareboshi**

Sequel to the songfic - "Lullaby"

Chapter Five: Questions and Answers.

* * *

It was about to be 9 in the morning. Taiki was at school already and Seiya was putting a few pancakes in the microwave, eyeing the TV in the living room every now and then. He happened to catch an American football game, and Seiya didn't seem to enjoy how it was turning out. "Stars, when you have the ball you _run_! You don't stand there examining the grass, you moron."

He was brought back to reality by the beeping sound the microwave made. Grinning, he took two plates, two knives and two forks, placing them on the counter beside the microwave. With one of the forks, he quickly placed three pancakes on each plate, shutting the microwave door. He then opened the cabinet, pulling the syrup out and pouring some on both piles. He stepped towards the fridge and pulled out the bottle of fruit punch, placing it on the table. Taking two glasses, he filled them a bit more than halfway and then put the bottle back in the fridge, shutting the door.

"Easy," he whispered, pulling out two trays from one of the bottom cabinets and placing all the plates and glasses on them. He turned off the TV with the remote and picked up both trays, heading towards his room. Healer was still asleep but was slowly starting to wake up. She mumbled something incoherent and one of her arms slid off the side of the bed.

Seeing that the door was left partially open, Seiya opened the door with his back, placing both trays in his left arm as he slid all papers and things off of the table with his right. He then placed both trays on the table and took a sip of his drink, taking it with him as he sat back down beside the bed. Seiya choked on his drink, seeing Healer's eyes open slowly before they fully opened and stared right at him. _'Oh boy, now or never,_' he thought.

"Good morning! Thought you weren't ever going to wake up."

"Was that sarcasm?" Healer whispered, smirking a little bit. Her eyes narrowed a bit and her cheeks became a light shade of pink when she realized she was still transformed. She sent a glare in Seiya's direction, who took another sip of his drink innocently. "You did this on purpose."

"Huh?"

"The costume!"

Now Seiya's cheeks went kinda pink. "Hey! I left you as Healer because there would be no shirt to lift up to help with your back! It was the easiest way me and Taiki could help you! Don't go thinking all perverted on me, young lady."

"Help me?" Healer arched an eyebrow in confusion, not understanding. Seiya nodded. She sat up, wincing a little before she managed to stand up, realizing the bandages that were wrapped around her waist. She sighed, nodding in gratitude to Seiya. "Thank you."

"Anytime, squirt. I couldn't just leave you to bleed to death. And I know you'd flip if you got blood on any of your clothes, so we left you like that. So anyway, are you hungry?"

"Sort of. Why?"

Grinning, Seiya stood up, walking to the table where he had the two trays laid out. He picked one up and walked back toward his ally, holding it out. "Here."

"You..." She blinked smiling shyly as she took the tray. "Thank you, Seiya."

"Anytime, sq – Yaten." Seiya rubbed the back of his head, trying not to ruin the moment with a stupid nickname. As she sat down and began to eat, he sat down across from her and started to eat the pancakes as well, looking towards her as he took a sip of the remainder of his drink.

"You didn't poison this, did you?"

"You just have no faith in me." Seiya laughed. "Of course not. Now when you're done, try reverting back to your male form to see if it still hurts or what not, okay?"

"Okay. But…"

"I know, I know. You can't stand being male. Don't worry about it. We'll find her, then you can get rid of it if you'd like."

"Would you?" Seiya almost choked on his food. "I...I...I don't know."

Healer looked to him, a blank expression on her face, like his statement didn't phase her in the least. "I figure you wouldn't. Seeing that you're such a tomboy, I figure you'd find it easier."

_'Easier, heh. It's this male form that's got me falling head over heels in love with you. Easier, that's funny_,' Seiya thought. "That is true."

"But then again, I remember the first day we became males. You were proud of your brilliant idea, you were bragging about it, so egotistical. It was one in the morning, we weren't tired. We wanted to make the songs, the lyrics and the group name right there and then. But then while we were working on it you froze in place, putting your soda can down. Taiki asked what was wrong, so did I, it took you how many hours to realize the problem we would have adjusting the new bathroom figurations?"

"Oh shut up. I wasn't thinking straight. I was just thinking about the Princess, and all the publicity, and – "

"The spotlight, and how you loved to sing, and how you'd have all these admirers, and going back home, and how you'd style your hair, and how you'd make your autograph, and…"

"O…kay. I get it." Seiya rubbed the back of his head, blushing. "I didn't realize the backsides to this way of finding her…"

"So, would you keep the male side?"

"…I might. I don't know. Easier to do some things, harder to do others. I may revert to it sometimes for kicks. But It's not the real me. er.. well. Gah, you know what I mean."

Healer giggled, moving the empty plate onto the tray. "Yes, I do. You think I should try to change back?"

"Oh, hmm, right." Seiya put his plate beside Yaten's. "If it hurts tell me, I'll try to help you. Taiki said there may be a slight burn there or something, so." She sent a glance toward Seiya before taking a breath, reverting back to her male form. Seiya blinked quickly a few times, watching with a stunned look on his face. He shook his head, standing up when he saw Yaten stumbled forward a bit. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, just lost concentration for a second." Yaten shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "It doesn't hurt, actually."

Seiya smiled. "Well, that's good. Hope you feel better, soon." He scratched his head. "So what should we do now?"

Yaten shrugged. "I don't care. But I guess you can take this time to finish whatever you were saying yesterday before that enemy came."

"Oh right... If you don't mind me asking, that is."

Seiya sat back down on the ground, tightening his hair tie. Yaten sat back down on the bed, kind of too nervous to even look in Seiya's direction even for a second. He didn't have a logical explanation for his actions of two nights before. He didn't. He was kind of scared that saying that would hurt him somehow, because even though he knew how Seiya felt - sort of, he had absolutely no idea how he felt. Part of him thought it felt right, the other part didn't. Have they been stressed out so much by all this 'idol ambition' that he lost himself somewhere along the way?

"I don't mind you asking." Seiya started to play around with the straw that he had brought for some reason, maybe he knew he'd need something to do while speaking, and this was all he could think of. "I asked you… why you replied to it."

Yaten kept averting eye contact, and was doing a very good job at doing so, not only in his opinion, but in reality. "I don't know, honestly. I woke up and saw you, and internally I panicked but I just kissed you back without even realizing it. I mean it's not that it just happened okay, the end, because you obviously saw me going into your room, right?" Seiya nodded. "It's 'cause… 'cause... I was beyond confused. I thought getting up and going to see you would help me realize what happened. That, and for some reason a sense of guilt. Like I played you on."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Seiya was staring directly at Yaten's face, straw on the floor.

"Like… Like I did it so I wouldn't upset you… But that's really not – " Yaten froze, looking towards Seiya. He was standing now, a slight glare being sent in Yaten's direction.

"Are you telling me that you did that out of pity?"

"Whoa, wait! You're assuming things!" Yaten stayed seated on the bed, a shocked and somewhat hurt expression on his face. "I'm not even done and you're already assuming that I – "

"That's just what you said, isn't it? You did it out of pity. Oh, don't worry about me, Yaten. I'm just fine. I can handle things and decide to do things when I feel that I'm ready to. And about Odango? Don't worry about her, I realize my past mistakes, okay? So you can stop feeling sorry for me and stop acting all nice and sweet out of pity. That, and you can get the hell out of my room, you understand me?"

Yaten didn't say a word. That mixed look on his face stayed, and his eyes were staring straight into Seiya's. The way Seiya was glaring at him made it seem like he could and would burn a hole right through his body.

"Why aren't you listening to me?"

"I heard you the first time. Now get the hell out of my room, Yaten Kou. And if you continue to feel pity for me, then it's me that pities you. Get the hell out of here!"

Yaten shook his head, unbelieving that Seiya just said all of that to him. "If you're going to be like that, fine. I really don't care. I never felt pity towards you. I _worried_ about you. But I see I don't have to do that, do I? The 'Great Seiya Kou' can take care of himself. Well that's just fine. I don't give a damn what you do anymore, okay? So _excuse_ me for worrying about you a little! And _excuse_ me for possibly lo…" He shook his head again, getting up and walking out of the room, not giving it a second thought.

Seiya stayed quiet for a moment as the door slammed shut behind him. He waiting for a little bit longer before he heard another door slam shut. He looked toward the bed, where Yaten had been sitting less than a minute ago, and he rubbed his eyes in defeat. "Stars, what the hell did I just do?"


	7. Tranquility Among Allies

**Ai no Nagareboshi **

Sequel to the songfic - "Lullaby"

Chapter Six: Tranquility Among Allies

* * *

Dinnertime.

Taiki sat alone at the table, worry plastered all over her face. Yes, her. She was so distraught with the well-being of her allies that she reverted back to her original form to think straight. Not that she couldn't do that being the Taiki Kou everything knew - the male one, but she felt that maybe she could figure something out this way… There was no logic behind it, just personal reasoning.

She played around with her curry and sighed, turning in her chair to face the window. The stars were becoming visible in the slowly darkening night sky, and they reminded her so much of home. Back on Kinmoku, the stars were always shining, and she, Yaten, Seiya, and the Princess would always spend some time at night to just stay by the balcony and watch the sky. Somehow, at that moment, the stars' shine were giving her hope. That maybe the shines of her allies would sparkle again as they normally did, and they would stop this nonsense about not speaking to the other. Not only that, but the kindle of hope that they would soon find Kakyuu.

Kakyuu… She would be able to solve this crisis. She would be able to talk to both Seiya and Yaten and find the answer. And she would be able to get them on speaking terms again. Taiki realized this. And it hurt her to think that as their ally she could do nothing but stand by and watch them suffer. She was going to yell, but what good would that do, especially in their situation? They had to find the Princess and leave the planet before Galaxia could do any harm, putting anything and everything else aside.

Taiki finally stood up, taking her plate to the fridge where she placed it, pushing her chair in before heading toward the stairs. She was going to find out the root of the problem and try her best to help. They had absolutely no time to have these problems.

_Fighter… Healer… Maker… You three are incredibly close, as if you were actually real sisters. You are strong enough to take on any obstacle, but you must remember one thing. You must come together, stay together and stay together. Let nothing separate you. Nothing…_ "Princess. You were always so wise..." Taiki whispered as she headed towards Seiya's room.

Seiya was stretched out on his bed, hugging his pillow in his arms, tightly. His face was blank of any emotions, but it didn't have to have any. His eyes told the whole story. He had made a large mistake, in his opinion, and was deeply paying for it. It was like… It was as if it as tearing at his soul, as corny as it may sound. But to him it felt as if that were the case. Inside he felt devoid of emotions as well, like he was a mirror and someone slammed a hammer into it, causing thoughts and emotions to shatter like glass, impossible to rebuild.

Like Taiki had been doing before, Seiya was staring out his window, which was situated above his bed. The white curtains were pushed to either side, revealing the darkening sky, darker than it was when Taiki was staring out at it. The moon was far off in the distance, pretty visible to the naked eye now, in it's crescent moon state. That was another tug at Seiya's heart. Or more like a jolt as if caused by lightning or touching a broken electrical wire. Was this the second time he screwed up?

With the Odango, he had been denying to himself that he couldn't have her. It didn't settle in, and when it did, he internally began to reject the thought, shredding it into ash. But now he couldn't. It was pure fact. And now, if he even had a slight chance at Yaten, he blew it off by rapid words of a quick tongue.

"They say actions speak louder than words…" Seiya whispered to himself, closing his eyes in an attempt to get some sleep. "…whoever said that didn't fall in love with – "

There soon was a soft tapping at Seiya's door. His eyes flew open and he blinked, thinking he imagined them. But just as he began to close his eyes again, the tapping was repeated. Seiya groaned, tossing his pillow to the side as he stood, stumbling over to the door. "Yaten, if it is you…" Seiya's eyes narrowed, as he reached out for the doorknob and turned it. "I think I _tried_ to make it clear that I want you to stay out of my li – " Midnight blue eyes blinked as the door flew open. Seiya could see Taiki, female Taiki, standing in the doorway, her arms crossed, eyes full of a worried expression. "Taiki…"

"I need to talk to you. Whether you like it or not."

Seiya blinked, Taiki's voice was colder than usual.. "S-sure. What about?" Seiya moved out of the way so Taiki could come in, Once she did so, the black haired idol closed the door and locked it, blinking in confusion. His eyes then narrowed, realizing that there could be no other topic to discuss…but one. "No. I will not discuss the conflict between me and Yaten."

"Seiya. It needs to be discussed."

"Oh. No. It. Doesn't." Seiya shook his head wildly for emphasis. "What's going on between us, is just between us, okay? I don't care what he does, what he says, why he does or says it where he goes, or anything. I don't want to talk to him. Or even think about him."

Taiki shook her head, sighing. "Seiya. I know you. Don't you are even say I don't. I'll slap you if you do." Taiki's violet eyes met Seiya's, tints of curiosity and concern flashing. Seiya decided, while seeing this, that he'd hear her out. At least, for now. "I don't know what you said or did, but I can tell by your attitude and tone of voice that your actions were the wrong ones. And you're trying to make it look like, to not just Yaten and I but to yourself as well I believe, that you're NOT the wrong one. Am I correct?"

"..."

"Are you, in fact, guilty and angry at yourself for your actions, whatever they may be, and trying to make Yaten seem to be the one to blame?"

"Don't put words in my mouth."

"I am not. I am merely stating fact. You are trying to look like the good guy. Well, Seiya, could there be a speck of a chance that maybe you were wrong? In whatever it is you did?" "

You don't even know what I did yet!"

"I can tell by your voice."

"You're assuming without knowing the story!"

"The Princess never had to know the story."

Seiya had no reply for that. He turned his head back towards the window, eyeing the deep blue sky and the shining stars. Taiki sighed, hating to continue but knowing she had to.

"…The Princess always knew everything before we did it. She always knew the answers before we confessed. She always knew the root of the problem before we could even defend ourselves for even a moment… I don't have to be a genius to know that you miss her, yeah?"

"…it would be larger than a lie for me to tell you that I don't."

"…then I hate to ask this as well, but it would hurt you to not only lose our Princess but one of our own, would it not?"

"You're asking illogical questions of me, Taiki Kou."

"I am aware of that. I'm simply trying to prove a point to you. We do not need this. We do not need bickering between us when our Princess is out there, looking for us as we are her. We need to find her, and we can't let this fight between you two stop us from finding her. And we also do not need to lose another one. I do not want to lose Yaten or you, especially not over some petty fight. Once I'm done talking to him, I urge you to go and do the same. Please. If not for me, then for the Princess."

"I…" Seiya cursed internally. He wanted to keep going and making himself look good, but at the same time Taiki hit many major points. Kakyuu would not want this, nor would let it continue. If he and Yaten continued to keep at a vow of silence from each other, they would never find her. That was a risk too big to take. "I'll… I'll talk to him. In the morning I will."

"Please do. If you two aren't in speaking terms by the time we go to class tomorrow I'll handcuff the two of you together until you do talk." Taiki nodded, unlocking the door and turning the knob, opening it halfway. "Good night, Seiya."

"Good night, Taiki." Seiya smiled, watching Taiki walk out the door and close it behind her.

.. .. ..

Yaten was in his room, going through old pictures and drawings he had in a portfolio binder. His fingers filed through the pages, eyes quickly examining each piece before turning toward the next. He wasn't looking for anything in particular, was just stalling, rather, trying to make it look like he was doing something. When it was obvious he wasn't.

He caught bits and pieces of Seiya and Taiki's conversation but only the parts about the Princess. It hurt to hear those things. It was so peaceful… Back on Kinmoku, he and Seiya never got into such a fight in which the outcome was that they didn't speak to each other. They had always made up again by the end of the day. But it was nightfall and Yaten clearly heard Taiki say good night' to the other. He suddenly stopped filing through his work and placed the portfolio back on his desk, looking up from his seat on the bed in realization.

Ever since he, Taiki and Seiya had arrived on Earth, they were plagued with nothing but bad luck. Losing the Princess, finding Galaxia, becoming male, forced to become singers, literally stalked day in and day out, losing a friend… On Kinmoku, none of this would have happened. Or so he thought. He collapsed backwards on the bed and sighed, reverting back to female form while closing her eyes.

"Answer me…"

The sleep world had almost claimed her, as it was about to Seiya, but the same soft knock came at the door. Yaten didn't budge nor open her eyes. "Come in, Taiki."

Taiki smirked, opening the door. "Ah, so I'm going to assume you heard me talking to Seiya."

Yaten forced herself to sit up, staring at Taiki in silence for a moment. Taiki mimicked the action, pulling a chair away from Yaten's desk and sitting down on it, staring back into the pools of green that were staring right at her.

"Taiki… Would our Princess be disappointed in us?"

"Eh? Why?"

"Because of how messed up we are. Because we're not really us. To everyone here, we're a boy band. You know how I feel about that after that debut tour thing."

"Not only that but I know how you feel about being a boy, period." Taiki cleared her throat, sighing. "I don't know how to answer your question, I don't have an answer, I'm sorry to say. If only she were here…"

"Then we wouldn't need to be here, would we?"

"And you and Seiya would be on speaking terms, wouldn't you?"

Yaten scowled, crossing her arms. "You're rather nosey."

"Hard not to be, here."

"So. You're gonna tell me to apologize?"

"Yaten… You know I can't tell you to do that. Especially since I don't know why you two aren't on speaking terms in the first place."

"Ask Seiya. But then again he'd assume some crap of it as he always does."

"Ah, so did he assume something with you?"

"And there you go, doing the same thing!"

"You provoked it."

"Taiki!"

"Yaten."

Yaten sighed, exasperated. She fell back on the bed, resting her head on her pillow. She turned to face Taiki, confusion lighting up her eyes.

"He was wrong on what he did, wasn't he?"

"I don't know what it was he did."

"For someone to use someone's emotions and feelings in some horrible way."

"Yes… I consider that wrong."

"So you consider Seiya's actions wrong?"

"I don't even know Seiya's actions to begin with."

"I didn't kiss him out of pity."

"I know you didn't – …What did you just say?"

"I didn't kiss him out of pity."

"Wait. Kiss who…? Yaten, what are you…?"

"The other night. Seiya kind of came in here and well, uh… Expressed his feelings, if I dare use those words. I might have replied to it, but knowing whether I wanted to or not is a mystery even to myself."

'_…Thank you. Thank you, thank you, Yaten Kou._' Taiki smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I think you should spend the night thinking of it. Whether it was desired or not. Then, I'm not asking you, I am telling you to speak to him. Tomorrow morning at breakfast."

"Yes, mother. Will my lunch be packed in my 'My Little Pony' lunch box?"

"Don't act cute." Taiki chuckled. "Seriously. We have no time to be acting like this. We have to find the Princess. And to do that, you and Seiya have to be on speaking terms! We know nothing about this world we're in, being in non-speaking terms could be very dangerous. Especially with Galaxia around. Or have you forgotten?"

"I couldn't forget something like that unless I were stupid, if that is what you're assuming," Yaten spat through clenched teeth.

"Good girl. Breakfast, you two are speaking. Or I will force the two of you to do so. Have I made myself clear or do you want me to reinforce it in some way?"

Sigh. "No. No, Taiki, no. I'll talk to him. Not because I'm dying to or anything though. Because it is for our Princess. I would do anything for her."

"I'm sure this would be the part where Seiya steps in and says something around the lines of, 'even marrying the first suitor that confesses his mad, undying love for you?' Am I right?"

"...Yeah. Sure. Right. Taiki. Get out." Yaten's face was flushed.

Taiki snickered, standing up and placing the chair back with the desk before stepping out the door. "Good night, please think about what I told you, Yaten. We need each other for this. We're all we have. We're allies. We're family."

"Yeah… Good night, Taiki. Thank you."

Once Taiki shut the door, Yaten pulled the bedsheets over her head, closing her eyes ones again in thought as the sleep world claimed her, this time.

"So. How do I feel about him?"


	8. Back to the Drawing Board

**Ai no Nagareboshi **

Sequel to the songfic - "Lullaby"

Chapter Seven: Back to the Drawing Board

* * *

Not a single one of them could sleep. Not Taiki, not Seiya, not Yaten. And if they got the chance to, it would only last a few minutes. An hour or so if they were lucky.

Taiki's words stuck to both Seiya and Yaten, and neither one could get much sleep from it. Taiki was affected by his own words. In Seiya's words, he "screwed himself over". Which may be accurate, but it was for the well-being of his allies, so it was as if he knew the consequences yet risked dealing with them.

Seiya and Yaten couldn't sleep for the same reason. Taiki's words kept ringing in their heads all night, and neither one could shake it off long enough to sleep for more than an hour. It was slowly not bothering Yaten as much, he pushed everything far back in his mind and tried to keep it there, which was easier said than done. But he tried it anyway, and got kind of far with it, 'til it all just collapsed and collided with him again. Foiled again.

_"I don't even know Seiya's actions to begin with." _

_"I didn't kiss him out of pity." _

_"I know you didn't – …What did you just say?" _

_"I didn't kiss him out of pity." _

_"Wait. Kiss who…? Yaten, what are you…?" _

_"The other night. Seiya kind of came in here and well, uh… Expressed his feelings, if I dare use those words. I might have replied to it, but knowing whether I wanted to or not is a mystery even to myself." _

_Taiki smiled, shaking her head slightly. "I think you should spend the night thinking of it. Whether it was desired or not. Then, I'm not asking you, I am telling you to speak to him. Tomorrow morning at breakfast." _

"Damn you Taiki," he whispered. It was now around 3am. "Damn you, damn your words." He rolled over again, annoyed by the fact that he still couldn't sleep. So he quit. He pulled a magazine off of the floor and opened it, deciding he'd take his mind off of Seiya and Taiki's words once and for all and fall asleep somehow. Maybe to wake up to have the answers to the questions burning everyone's minds: Why did he kiss Seiya back?

.. .. ..

Seiya was having the same problem. He couldn't sleep.

_"I need to talk to you. Whether you like it or not." _

_Seiya blinked, Taiki's voice was colder than usual.. "S-sure. What about?" Seiya moved out of the way so Taiki could come in, Once she did so, the black haired idol closed the door and locked it, blinking in confusion. His eyes then narrowed, realizing that there could be no other topic to discuss…but one. "No. I will not discuss the conflict between me and Yaten." _

_"Seiya. It needs to be discussed." _

_"Oh. No. It. Doesn't." Seiya shook his head wildly for emphasis. "What's going on between us, is just between us, okay? I don't care what he does, what he says, why he does or says it where he goes, or anything. I don't want to talk to him. Or even think about him." _

_Taiki shook her head, sighing. "Seiya. I know you. Don't you are even say I don't. I'll slap you if you do." Taiki's violet eyes met Seiya's, tints of curiosity and concern flashing. Seiya decided, while seeing this, that he'd hear her out. At least, for now. "I don't know what you said or did, but I can tell by your attitude and tone of voice that your actions were the wrong ones. And you're trying to make it look like, to not just Yaten and I but to yourself as well I believe, that you're NOT the wrong one. Am I correct?" _

"Did I really say all of that?" Seiya rubbed his head in guilt, remembering his discussion with Taiki. Taiki had hit on a bunch of good points, and they were really getting to him. But after all that he couldn't just apologize. Could he? He could, that option was there. But he was just too stubborn and guilt-wrecked to admit it. That, and staying in the rain the other night and never drying off was finally taking its toll on Seiya. But he didn't mind it, when he thought about it. Looking back to that night and why he had stayed up and everything, it kind of seemed worth it.

To most people that would sound crazy. Worth it to get sick when you're an idol and are only an idol to find the Princess and if you can't sing you can't send your message and if you can't send your message... You can't find her. Seiya realized this. He was very aware of this. But he felt like he needed to stay with Yaten that night. Not to watch over him, but to try to sort out his feelings again. Which he was doing for around the billionth time, that night. And now it was obvious. For reasons he couldn't explain, even to himself, he found himself attracted to his silver haired companion.

Now the only problems were how to fix his mistakes, how to tell Taiki and...

…How to tell Kakyuu.

.. .. ..

Yaten came down the hall and into the kitchen, smiling a little when he saw Taiki already eating a bagel, as always.

"You're up early."

"I couldn't sleep."

Taiki bit into his bagel. Blinking, Yaten sat down and reached out to grab a bagel and the stick of cream cheese. "You couldn't either?"

"How could I? This is affecting how quickly we find our Princess."

"Oh. Yeah."

Yaten leaned back in his seat and cut the bagel open, then spread the cream cheese all over it. "Pass that strawberry jam over here, would you?"

Taiki handed the jar to him, without moving his eyes from the book he was currently reading. Yaten shook his head and spread some jam around the bagel before putting it back where it was.

"Thanks. But, uh. It's not going to affect anything anymore, okay? I thought about what you said. How could I not? And I'm going to talk to him. Happy?"

"Oh, I'm filled with joy..." Taiki kept reading his book, not looking up for anything. Right when Yaten was about to give a smart remark, Taiki shut his book and placed it on the table beside his plate. "Do you love him?"

That question nearly made Yaten fall backwards, taking the chair with him in surprise of that question. "Wh-what?"

"You heard me. I'm curious. I'm not going to kill you if you say yes, and I'm not going to drill you forever if you say no. I'm just curious."

"I… I don't know. I haven't been able to come up with an answer, and it's bothering me because I know it bugs you whether you say it does or not, and I know it's eating the other one alive. And I don't want to do that to either of you. So you don't have to comment and be all 'well you had all night!' Well, I'm damn aware of that. But figuring out how you feel toward someone doesn't take less than 12 hours, Taiki."

"I'm aware of that. I wasn't going to imply. I just want you two to get things straightened out before something bad comes out of this."

There was silence, Yaten didn't know how to reply. Everything he was thinking of would sound like something against the Princess, and he didn't want that.

"Could Seiya not sleep either?"

"Huh?" Yaten blinked, snapping out of his daze.

Taiki stood up, walking over toward the bedrooms. Yaten raised a brow, shrugging as he followed. Taiki knocked on Seiya's door twice, and put his hear to the door waiting for an answer. Yaten merely watched, puzzled.

"It's like he's planning on sleeping in to skip school again," Taiki whispered, chuckling as he knocked again. Harder this time.

"Yeah, well… That's Seiya for you…" Yaten yawned. Taiki knocked again, and there was still no reply. He and Yaten looked to each other before Taiki opened the door and the two peeked in.

Seiya was fast asleep on his bed, the covers pulled over his head. "I knew it. Dang you were right, Taiki," Yaten mumbled, annoyed. He was assuming Seiya was faking asleep so he wouldn't have to talk. '_Well_,' Yaten thought, _'we'll just see about that_.'

He grabbed a hold of the covered and pulled them down just enough so he could see Seiya's face. He planned on getting a flashlight, prying an eye open and shining the bright light into his eyes. If that didn't wake him up, nothing would. Yaten reached for the smaller drawer in the nightstand by Seiya's bed and was about to open it, but was stopped by Taiki.

"Yaten, wait." Taiki reached out and placed his hand on Seiya's forehead, immediately feeling a fever. "I knew he should have gotten changed first."

"What?" Yaten was beyond confused. "What's wrong with him? He doesn't have a fever does he?"

"Yes. Remember when you woke up in here?" Yaten nodded. "When you two fought that phage, I'm assuming it was while it was raining. Because when I got home you were both soaked, but he covered you up and everything and didn't take care of himself as well in the process. And now he's paying for it."

"Oh…" Yaten bit his lip, feeling a slight tinge of guilt. "So are we staying again today or what are we doing?"

He was doing his best to change subjects. "No… He's staying. Seiya, wake up." Taiki shook Seiya's shoulder gently, and stopped once he saw Seiya's eyes open a bit.

"Wha..? Huh? Taiki?..."

"Yes, it's Taiki. Now Seiya, you're staying here today, okay? Yaten and I are leaving, but if you need anything just call. I doubt the teacher will mind."

"But...wait…" Seiya's eyes flew open suddenly.

"No buts. Get rest, Seiya. We have a performance in two days and you need to be in perfect condition by then, all right? We can't afford any setbacks."

"No, no. You…" Seiya shook his head, feeling all stuffed up, "…don't understand…"

"Seiya, just listen for once, okay?" Yaten didn't make any eye contact. "Just rest. Internally it's what you want, right?"

Seiya couldn't reply, his throat hurt too much to. But he had to tell them. He had to.

"If you need anything we left your breakfast on the table. Just get over it."

Taiki nodded, stepping out of the room. "Get better, Seiya."

Yaten didn't move. He just looked at Seiya for a moment, noticing the pleading look tinted in his eyes. But what could he do? At a loss of ideas, he just smiled a little and nodded, backing up towards the door. "Yes, get better. Neither me or Taiki can make a fool of ourselves on stage like you do." Yaten closed the door behind him and Seiya forced himself to sit up, eyes locked on the door.

"The Odango's gonna…"

The remaining two Lights arrived at the school building a bit before classes would actually start. They walked up the stairs to their homeroom and could clearly hear Usagi and Minako's voices as the loudest in the building. "I'm in shock, they're here early for once," Taiki whispered, chuckling.

"Yeah, just hope they don't rip up your notebook again," Yaten added, snickering a bit when he saw Taiki's eyebrow twitch.

Taiki slid the door open and the two froze in place, seeing the looks Usagi, Ami, Minako and Makoto were giving them. Mainly Minako. "Er… Yaten?"

Yaten stayed frozen, now understanding what Seiya was trying to tell him. The night of the accident. The attack had hit her, and Fighter quickly came to her side and for the first time… For the first time…

_She ran over to her ally and fell to her knees beside her, picking the shorter girl up partly into her arms. "Where did it hit you? Are you okay?" _

_"Seiya.. I never got to reply to what you asked...me.." she weakly replied, squirming in Fighter's arms. _

_"Shh.. It's all right. You can tell me later." Fighter whispered, pressing a kiss to Healer's cheek. _

_"Why are you…" Healer gasped, unable to finish her question. Fighter's eyes widened, seeing the phage slowly get up, stumbling in Fighter and Healer's direction. _

_"Starlight Honeymoon… Therapy Kiss!" _

_Fighter covered her eyes, Healer's as well, from the blinding light that appeared suddenly, coming from Sailormoon's tier. The light disappeared. Fighter blinked, seeing the waitress collapse onto the ground, unconscious. _

_The rain got heavier. _

_Fighter looked back to her ally, moving soaked bangs from her face as she placed an arm under her knees and kept the other arm around her upper back, standing up with the girl still in her arms. _

_"Fighter! Wait!" Sailormoon cried, rushing over to her. _

_Fighter's head hung, a tear falling down her cheek as she jumped up, disappearing into thin air. "I'm sorry, Odango… I'm sorry." _

_'She...s-she.. Damnit! Seiya_!'

Minako stepped forward and pointed an accusing finger at Yaten, shocking not only Yaten and Taiki, but Usagi, Ami and Makoto as well. No one had a clue what she was doing. "What is going on between you and Seiya Kou?"

Taiki covered his mouth with a hand, looking in Yaten's direction. It was obvious. Yaten was pale and he was staring forward at Minako, not saying a word. Not moving.

"M-Minako… W-wait a second…!"

Usagi took a step forward. "No! I saw him kiss you! Right in front of us! Or do you deny it now that Taiki's here?"

"MINAKO!" Makoto was in shock. Why was Minako bringing things up from what happened the other day between Healer and Fighter, not Yaten and Seiya? And how would Yaten explain it? Not only to Minako and the others, but to Taiki and the small crowd that had formed…

_'Princess… What do I do now_?'

Usagi bit her lip in fear seeing the idol's hands turn into fists.

_'No. I know. For the first time, dealing with Seiya, I know what to do. End this._'


	9. Seiya's Love

bAi no Nagareboshi/b  
Chapter Eight: Seiya's Love  
  
Notes: Okie. Some yaoi in it. Hey it's snowing in April and I'm stuck in the house   
and I could swear I've read every fanfic in the country I've been so bored lately.  
So I figure why not cure it with shounen-ai fun. Enjoy. ^^  
"Yaten! Answer me!" Minako cried, upset that both Yaten and Seiya had hurt  
Usagi two days before, and that it was SEIYA who kissed Yaten and not   
HERSELF.  
  
"I don't have to answer any ridiculous accusations from you, Aino.. Why   
don't you pay more attention to things that involve you? This way, you won't   
screw up again!" Yaten shouted, referring to her role as Sailorvenus now,   
without actually saying so.  
  
"What the hell do you mean by that?!" Minako was getting furious, she could  
see what he was implying. Usagi and Ami started pulling the blonde back,   
absolutely shocked at her actions.  
  
"Minako-chan, onegai! " Usagi screamed, pulling. "We can talk about this   
some other time, and you can say you're sorry for MAKING THAT STUFF UP..!"   
  
Yaten twitched. "You heard me. You're a--"  
  
"-- a very peppy person and we wouldn't have you any other way now   
would we?"  
  
Yatn blinked, feeling his eyebrow twitch subconsciously. There was a warm  
hand over his mouth, preventing him from continuing the sentence with the   
words he wanted to use. He recognized that voice. Hell, all of Japan recognized  
that voice. It belonged to Seiya.  
  
"I'll be honest with you. The reason you saw what you saw, Minako-chan,   
was the results of a half-drunk game of truth or dare. You can't dare me   
thinking I won't do it. I had to. I had no choice. I'm just sorry you all had to see   
be reduce myself to such things."  
  
"S-Seiya! You're supposed to be at home!" Taiki blinked, sweatdropping at   
the sight of Seiya in school, sick, and *willingly*.  
  
Seiya shrugged, stepping into the space Yaten and Minako had between   
them. He turned in Yaten's direction holding in a cough before passing off a wink  
and turning in Minako's direction. "Yeah, well, I felt bad for leaving you two to   
suffer the horrors without me. So I decided to make your --" He paused,   
coughing a few times before he could finish. "-- So I decided to make your day   
better."  
  
"Oh. Wow. Joy," Yaten mumbled, rolling his eyes. "I'm so happy I'm going to  
cry."  
  
"I'm so glad!" Cough, cough. "So Minako-chan, sorry for any weird thoughts   
your brain concocted, ne?" Seiya spoke in a low voice, trying to get her to forget  
everything that she saw and everything that just happened. He leaned in a bit  
closer to her, smirking when he saw the dazed look the blonde gave off. "I just  
chose the wrong time to say dare I guess.." He leaned in a bit more, giving a   
small peck to Minako's cheek before moving back to standing up straight with a   
cough.  
  
Minako blinked, sighing happily before collapsing into Usagi and Makoto's   
arms. If she could have, she would have melted into a puddle, but since she   
couldn't she did the next best thing and turned bright red while letting out   
squeal after squeal of delight.   
  
"Sou ne, Seiya-kun!! Next time choose to kiss me in truth or dare not   
Yaten-kun! Oh no, wait, I'll kiss you both!!!"  
  
Yaten nearly fell over, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah.. sure.."  
  
Usagi, Ami and Makoto looked to each other before stepping over to Taiki   
and Yaten, while Minako ran out of the room in a fit of giggles. "Taiki-san..   
Yaten-kun.. I'm so sorry," Ami whispered.  
  
"Hai, she had no right to say that.." Makoto added.  
  
"Sou ne.." Usagi whispered, very softly. "...whatever you and Seiya-kun do   
is out of our hands." She nodded, and the three rushed after their blonde   
haired friend.  
  
Taiki and Yaten could only stare at them as they disappeared down the hall.  
The crowd that had formed began to leave, but Taiki was certain rumors would  
start to spread. 'Princess. We have to find you quickly. This may hurt our image   
uncontrolably.'  
  
"Taiki..." Yaten whispered, blinking.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"I hate it here."  
  
Taiki couldn't reply. Before he could, Yaten stepped inside the empty room,   
shutting the door behind him. Taiki ran a hand through his hair, sighing as he   
turned to face Seiya who stood there in utter shock. If he wasn't coughing he   
was sure that Seiya stopped breathing, but no, Seiya was standing there with   
his eyes wide, coughing every now and then.  
  
"Seiya you shouldn't be here."  
  
"How the hell can you say that after what just happened?" Seiya blinked,   
coughing roughly.  
  
"Easily! Seiya listen to yourself.."  
  
"Taiki, you listen to yourself. Yaten and Minako would have gotten into a   
huge fight and who knows how many rumors would have spread if I didn't do   
that. How would that help us in finding her.."  
  
Taiki sighed, nodding. "You have a point, Seiya. I just hope there aren't any   
rumors going around."  
  
"Well, then.." Seiya ran a hand through his hair. "Go check on the odangos.   
As you go make sure no one's saying anything."  
  
"And what will you do?"  
  
Cough. "I'm gonna check on the shrimp."  
  
* * * * *  
Taiki was long gone by now, but Seiya was still in the same spot. Staring at   
the closed door to his homeroom which he had to go into in a few minutes, or   
eventually. But that wasn't his main concern now. Now, his main concern was   
how to ease into the room and calmed the one inside down. Well.. it wasn't   
really his fault.. He had TRIED to tell Taiki and Yaten about the kiss and what   
the Senshi might think, but it was too late. But then again, he had no idea   
Minako would reply as she did. But then again..  
  
He knew it had made a mistake kissing Yaten in front of Usagi. But did he   
actually love Yaten? Did he actually love Usagi? He didn't know, honestly.   
Yesterday, he could safely assure that it was Yaten he loved. A week or so ago,   
he could safely assure that it was Usagi he loved. And now..   
  
No. He couldn't continue this. He couldn't love Yaten. He was actually a girl,   
after all, and so was he. They were childhood friends, Senshi, allies, bodyguards   
of Princess Kakyuu.. He could not fall in love with Yaten. It would be like..   
breaking a Kinmokusei law or something. And if Kakyuu, Odango, any of the   
other solar system Senshi or anyone from Kinmoku knew about it, they would   
have hell to pay. Especially on earth when they could find Kakyuu.. And their   
image was what brought bread on the table, AND a hope Kakyuu would appear.  
Will appear.  
  
With all this considered, he took a breath and slid the door open, entering   
the room before closing the door behind him. He looked around, easily spotting   
his silver haired comrade leaning against the wall, staring out the window.  
  
Seiya moved his head to the side, coughing repeatedly before taking a few   
steps forward. "You okay?"  
  
"Surprised you have the guts to ask me that."  
  
Seiya winced, coughing once again before moving forward until he was face   
to face with Yaten, who was averting all attempts of eye contact whatsoever.   
"Yeah, I guess you have a right to talk to me like that. I did just yell at you for   
no damn good reason yesterday."  
  
"Ah, you admit it?"  
  
"Yaten stop making this so hard!"  
  
"Well if you would shut up and stop letting your ego take over then maybe I  
would!" Yaten turned his hair slightly to face Seiya, eyes narrowed. But then he  
blinked, eyes softening a little bit. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Huh? Now you're acting weird."  
  
"No, you still have a fever. Being out of bed can't be good for you."  
  
"Why do you care?"  
  
Yaten raised a brow, shrugging before turning his gaze back to the outside  
world beyond the window. "Don't know. Guess I don't."  
  
Seiya could feel his heart smacking him internally, and so he internally   
cursed himself out. "Okay, so that came out wrong."  
  
"You think?" Yaten rolled his eyes. "I felt guilty 'cause it's mainly my fault   
you're sick in the first place."  
  
Cough, cough. "No, it's not. I chose to stay like that."  
  
"And why the hell did you decide that?"  
  
Cough. "'Cause I... I.. I wanted to help you.."  
  
"Yeah, you sure told me that afterwards."  
  
"Stop making this so difficult!"  
  
"What, you want me to just smile, nod and agree everytime you're   
upset?!"  
  
"No.. I would never want you to fake your feelings for my sake."  
  
"Well th--" Yaten went quiet, crossing his arms over his chest with a puff. He  
kept his stare outside, not wanting to look at Seiya at all. As Minako was yelling  
at him, he finally understood why he kissed Seiya back. It wasn't for pity. It   
wasn't just 'cause Seiya did it. The first time Seiya did it and she woke up.. to be  
honest to herself, it scared her. It scared the shit out of her. Because in a way   
she liked it. In a way. And to make sure it wasn't the dreamworld that was   
tormenting her, she followed him and kissed him back. And it was conclusive. It   
wasn't a dream. She did like it. And she longed for more.  
  
And was that so wrong? He obviously loved her, why did she have to make   
it so hard for him if she wanted more? Because she, or he for this moment,   
wasn't used to these emotions. Never had them, never knew what they were   
like or anything. And what good would that do to the situation of he said he   
loved him ba--  
  
"Are you even listening to me..?"  
  
Yaten blinked, snapping out of his thoughts. He turned his head slowly to   
the side, eyes moving to meet with Seiya's midnight blue ones. He looked so   
terrible, so miserable. Subconsciously, Yaten's trembling hand moved up, placing  
itself upon Seiya's left cheek. "Stop holding in your coughs. That's not good for   
you."  
  
"Why do you care so suddenly..?" Seiya whispered, shocked to have Yaten   
touch him even just a little like this. If only..  
  
"Because it's like I was saying.. You were helping me before yourself so this   
is partly my fault and.."  
  
Seiya took a breath, placing his index finger over Yaten's lips. "Shhh.." He   
didn't notice how pale the shorter bishounen had become nor how wide his   
eyes were in fear. All he knew was he had to get his mind to leave him alone.   
He had to get his heart to stop nagging at him daily. He slowly moved his finger   
from Yaten's lips and traced his ally's jawbone with it before going down his   
neck and stopping at his shoulder. He then leaned in a little bit, his mind yelling  
and screaming for him to stop but his heart begging and pleading with him to   
continue.  
  
"S-Seiya..what are you--" Yaten tried to say, but he was cut off as Seiya's   
lips made contact with his own. he felt his breath get caught in his throat as the  
kiss continued, he couldn't stop it, he couldn't breathe. And honestly.. he didn't   
care. 'But why? Why am I allowing this to.. no, no wait this is messed up! We're   
both guys right now..and and.. oh Kami no this is wrong, this is.. this is nice..'  
  
Seiya felt himself celebrating internally as he wrapped an arm around the   
smaller boy's waist while his other hand stayed on his shoulder. He could hear   
his ally's heart beating so rapidly he could swear it was going to burst. But then  
he opened his right eye partially to see his reaction, he could have passed out.  
Yaten's eyes were now closed and his hand was slowly, shakily moving toward   
the one that Seiya had on his shoulder while the other was still resting against   
his cheek.  
  
'Kami, don't let this end,' Seiya thought, trying to settle internal emotions  
and thoughts as the kiss progressed.  
  
And so it did continue for a good period of time, but Seiya was doing most of  
the actions. Yaten was standing like a stone statue, too scared and full of   
conflicting thoughts to decide on any actions. But he could feel Seiya's hands   
rubbing his back and running through his hair, and the scary thing was he   
wasn't protesting it. Why? He didn't know. And that was... scarier than Galaxia's  
current threat..  
  
"All right, there aren't any rumors going on so you two can calm down, and   
Minako-san has ca-- ca....calmed.."  
  
Yaten's eyes flew open. 'Oh no.' He pulled back, placing a hand over his   
mouth in shock as he looked to the doorway. Seiya blinked, wondering why   
Yaten pulled away so suddenly. And was about to ask until he saw Taiki   
standing in front of the closed door, staring at the two in shock.  
  
"God.. Taiki, how long were you there!?" Seiya screamed, his voice straining   
from not breathing normally for so long, and from held in coughs and a sore   
throat.  
  
"Long enough to begin to q-question.."  
  
"Che...Taiki, I.. Yaten..I'm.. I'm sorry.." Seiya turned around trembling, but   
when his eyes reached Yaten's form he thought he was going to die. The idol   
beside him had his eyes closed, his hand still over his mouth, just...standing.   
Not moving for anything, but Seiya could tell. He was fighting tears.   
  
'Oi.. why's it so...hot in here....'  
  
Seiya blinked, placing a hand to his forehead suddenly. He felt his fever had   
gone up, and now was the time when he realized he probably passed his cold   
over to Yaten now through that kiss. But that was all right. They could stay   
home together now or s-- 'okay. Nevermind. Shut up.'  
  
"Seiya, you don't feel good do you..?"   
  
Seiya blinked, hearing Taiki -- well sorta. He heard half of what Taiki said.   
"Huh, hmm..?"  
  
He didn't say anything as Taiki reached out, placing his hand on Seiya's   
forehead. He sighed in annoyance, pulling his hand back as he shook his head.   
"I knew it. Your fever went up. Seiya you shouldn't have come."  
  
"It... It was worth it.."  
  
"All right, well -- it was... it was what?.."  
  
"Just go to the infirmary..Seiya.."  
  
Seiya winced. That was the first thing Yaten had said since Taiki caught them  
kissing. "All right.. All right. I'll go."  
  
Taiki nodded, opening the sliding door as the bell rang. "Get your things,   
let's hurry before the teacher comes in."  
  
Nodding, Seiya reached down for his belongings, but his eyes widened   
as he saw Yaten bend down and grab his briefcase and extend it out to   
him. "Yaten.."  
  
"You're weird when you're sick," he whispered. "Go home and get better."  
  
"I.. I..." Seiya blinked, nodding hesitantly. "Take good notes for me, squirt."  
  
Yaten just nodded, taking his seat as a bunch of students entered the room.   
Seiya sighed, exiting the room and following Taiki down the hall. 'Sorry squirt,   
but I can't keep that promise to you. I'm.. I.. I want.. I don't know what I want.  
But I feel so bad. And I actually.. can't stand the idea of not being near you.. So  
I won't.'  
  
Sighing, Yaten pulled out a notebook deciding to keep his promise to Seiya.   
He felt his hands shaking, but he couldn't stop them. He couldn't shake the   
feeling that overcame him. It was...petrifying. But at the same time pleasing..   
for some odd reason he couldn't understand, he missed feeling Seiya's lips   
against his own. Before he could finish reflecting on the moment that would   
probably change his life forever, he saw a blur of blonde and hands slamming   
down on his desktop, snapping him out of his daze. He looked up, and saw that  
the owner of the hands was once again, Aino Minako, and she had a killer grin   
on her face. She leaned in a bit, batting her eyelashes as she whispered so only  
Yaten could hear,  
  
"So so? Is he a good kisser? Did you like it? Did you kiss back? I want   
details!!"  
  
........................ Sweatdrop.  
___________________________________________  
  
End chapter eight.  
  
Also.. Arigato for all the reviews so far, writer's block is gone. ^^  
Keep note that my email changed, 'cause hotmail hates me. 


End file.
